¡Un beso o nada!
by Alexidelicius
Summary: Discord siempre ha querido tener el valor para poder darle un beso a Fluttershy, pero no puede lograrlo... aún. Para su buena suerte, o tal vez mala suerte, una unicornio estará dispuesta a ayudarlo... a su manera. Espero que disfruten este divertido one-shot!


**Holaaaaa, solo quise escribir este one-shot (¿Así se dicen a las historias cortas, no?) para pasar el rato. Aparte, porque la idea me ha estado siguiendo… hasta en mis sueños buuu XD.**

 **Bueno, disfruten gente bonita…**

Es un día hermoso en Equestria. La princesa Celestia levanto un sol maravilloso, perfecto para salir a caminar o disfrutar de un picnic al aire libre, tal cómo lo están haciendo Discord y Fluttershy.

Ambos se hallaban conversando animadamente, disfrutando de unas tacitas de té y sándwiches de pepino. Aunque no se daban cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por… una unicornio escondida en un arbusto.

-Es ahora o nunca, Discord. Es el lugar y momento perfecto para darle un beso- sonreía la unicornio, quien desde hace tiempo esperaba que su amigo caótico tomara valor para darle un beso a la tímida pegaso.

Decidió ser paciente y esperar a que Discord lo lograra… aunque, para ser exactos, este era su intento número onceavo de todos los intentos que tuvo de besar a Fluttershy.

 **Flash back:**

-Recuerda bro- le había dicho antes la unicornio- solo espera el momento oportuno en que queden cara a cara, luego acércatele despacio y cierra los ojos, ella hará lo mismo. Después frunce los labios y ¡Listo! ¡Besito, besito!

-¿Y qué tal si ella piensa que estoy loco?- pregunto Discord, arreglándose la melena.

-¡Deja de pensar negativo! ¿La quieres besar o no?- pregunto la unicornio.

-¡Más que nada!

-Pues entonces no seas cobarde y sé seguro de ti mismo- dijo la unicornio, jalándolo.

-Tienes razón, gracias Artwork- agradeció Discord.

-No hay problema, para eso somos amigos- sonrió Artwork, pero luego olfateo y arrugó la nariz- Discord ¿Te lavaste los dientes y el colmillo?

-Upps, jeje. Se me olvido esa parte- sonrió Discord, nerviosamente.

-¡No esperes que ella te quiera besar si te ruge la bocina!- exclamo Artwork, haciendo aparecer con su magia, un cepillo, un dentífrico, enjuague bucal e hilo dental- Ven aquí…

-¡No! ¡Enjuague bucal, no! ¡Y el hilo dental es para los nerds!- exclamo Discord, tratando de huir.

La unicornio lo persiguió, mientras el draconequus hacía aparecer diferentes cosas para detenerla. Pero no sirvió de nada, pues Artwork se abalanzo sobre él, colocó un poco de dentífrico sobre el cepillo y comenzó a cepillarle los dientes, ignorando las pataletas de Discord.

-Bebé llorón, deja de sacudirte- dijo Artwork, haciéndole ingerir un poco del enjuague bucal para que se enjuague su boca llena de dentífrico.

Discord escupió el enjuague, casi en la cara de Artwork, y dijo:

-Ahora entiendo porque sigues soltera. Cualquier corcel te tendría terror.

-No te metas en eso, ahora abre bien la boca- dijo Artwork, estirando un poco de hilo dental.

-No usaré esa cosa de nerd- dijo Discord.

La unicornio le aplasto con su casco la punta de la cola, haciendo que Discord gritara y abriera la boca. Al instante le metió el hilo dental por entre los dientes, sacando los residuos de comida.

-Ya esta. A cualquier yegua le gustaría besarte- sonrió Artwork.

-¿Incluso a ti?- pregunto Discord.

-Mmm, puede ser- se rio Artwork- pero ahora ve con Fluttershy y dale el beso perfecto con el que tanto sueñas.

-Espero hacerlo bien, estoy nervioso- dijo Discord, tomando un ramo de rosas.

-Además prometiste que me harías madrina de tu primer hijo- dijo la unicornio.

-Eh… ya veremos- dijo Discord, muy sonrojado.

 **Fin del flash back:**

-No lo vayas a arruinar, compañero- pensó Artwork, desde el arbusto.

Llego el momento en que Discord quedo cara a cara con Fluttershy, mientras ella reía por su historia.

-No puedo creer que hallas tenido que encogerte para buscar ese alfiler en el pajar- río Fluttershy.

-Bueno, debía encontrarlo o me hubiera pinchado si me echaba sobre él- respondio Discord.

Los pájaros cantaban y el viento soplaba suavemente, mostrando la calma del momento.

-Estos momentos son muy pacíficos, me encantan- dijo Fluttershy, respirando el aire fresco.

-Es un buen momento para pensar- dijo Discord.

-Mmm ¿Sobre qué?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Sobre… sobre el futuro, tus sueños, pensamientos, sobre ese alguien especial- dijo Discord.

-¿Alguien especial?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-¡Eh… claro! Ya sabes, es quién hace que te sientas nervioso, que te suden los cascos, o que tu corazón palpite sin control.

-¿Te refieres… es por quién sientas amor?

-Mmm… sí. Exacto.

-Dissy ¿Tú tienes a alguien?

Discord casi derrama el té sobre su pecho. Se puso muy nervioso.

-Sí- respondio muy bajito.

-¿La conozco?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Eh… sí de cierta forma. Es muy cercana a ti.

-Mmm ¿Pinkie, tal vez?

-¿Qué? ¡NONONONONO! ¡No es ella, claro que no!- exclamo Discord, casi atragantándose.

-Bueno, es que me dijiste que era muy cercana a mí y…

De pronto, Fluttershy se quedo sin habla. Acaso… ¿Sería ella? Se puso muy nerviosa.

-Ah… Flutter ¿Y tú tienes a ese alguien especial?

-Sí- respondio Fluttershy.

-¿Es alguien que conocemos?

-Mmm, sí. Es muy cercano a mis amigas , de cierta forma.

Discord se puso algo sorprendido ¿Acaso Fluttershy pensaba en alguien más?

-Debe ser muy afortunado- suspiro triste.

-Tú también lo conoces- dijo Fluttershy.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Discord- Pero no conozco a algún corcel.

-Buenoo, no es exactamente un corcel.

-¿Es alguna otra especie?

-Mmm, se podría decir que sí. Tiene una personalidad muy original y me hace reír.

Discord se puso más nervioso. Sin duda, Fluttershy se refería a él.

-Dissy…

-¿Sí?

-Ese alguien especial soy yo ¿Cierto?

-Ehhhh, Flutter… yo.

-Dime la verdad, por favor.

Discord dio un largo suspiro.

-Sí. Fluttershy, yo te amo.

Fluttershy se llevo los cascos a su boca, impresionada.

-Pues… Dissy. Yo… también te amo.

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa y sonrieron. Artwork empezó a emocionarse, era ahora o nunca.

Lentamente empezaron a acercar sus rostros, cerrar sus ojos y fruncir sus labios, listos para darse un beso.

-Por favor…- suplicaba Artwork, mordiéndose el casco.

Sin embargo, ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y alejaron sus rostros muy sonrojados.

-Eh… creo que vamos muy rápido- dijo Fluttershy, muy roja.

-Es cierto- dijo Discord, igual de sonrojado.

-¡Ay por favor!- exclamo Artwork, saliendo del arbusto muy desesperada.

Se acerco a Discord y lo miro con regaño.

-¡Discord, dijiste que ya no te acobardarías! ¡Le dijiste tus sentimientos, pero no paso nada!- exclamo.

Luego miro a Fluttershy.

-¡Y tú, Fluttershy, se supone que le correspondes! ¡Deja tu actitud tímida por una vez, por Celestia, por una vez!

Artwork miro a ambos muy seria.

-Ustedes son tal para cual. Pero creo que debo darles un empujoncito para poder darles valor.

La unicornio concentró su magia y creo una inmensa esfera de energía, que empezó a crecer.

-Si no se dan un solo besito, toda Equestria será nada ¿Me oyeron? ¡NADA! ¡Un beso o nada!- exclamo, gritando como una loca.

Discord y Fluttershy miraron con sorpresa a la unicornio. Si no hacían lo que decía, Equestria seria destruida.

-Esta más loca que tú, Dissy- dijo Fluttershy.

-Cuando se desespera puede ponerse así. Es típico de algunas yeguas- dijo Discord.

-Un beso o Equestria será nada- dijo Fluttershy- bien, supongo que no hay opción.

-¡Fluttershy! ¿De… de verdad quieres hacerlo?- exclamo Discord, muy sorprendido.

-Por Equestria y porque… yo sí quiero hacerlo.

-Bueno, eh jeje, al igual que yo.

Ambos sonrieron y no dudaron en besarse y abrazarse, mostrando cuanto disfrutaban de unir sus labios.

Artwork sonrió y dejo escapar la esfera de energía que formaba con su magia.

Pero, Equestria no exploto, la esfera de energía exploto en un montón de fuegos artificiales que iluminaron el cielo.

La pareja se separo y miro extrañada los fuegos artificiales.

-¿Eh… no se supone que eso haría explotar Equestria?- pregunto Discord.

Artwork se tiro al suelo y empezó a reír sin control.

-¿En serio creíste que podría destruir Equestria? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Oh, Dissy, se supone que las bromas son lo tuyo, pero caíste en la mía ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAIAJAJA!- rio.

-Entonces ¿No ibas a destruir Equestria?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es imposible que mi magia pueda hacer eso! ¡Además, no soy ninguna loca!- respondio Artwork- Pero de todos modos, quería que ustedes se dieran un beso por fin.

-¿Entonces nos pusiste una trampa?- pregunto Discord.

-Trampa suena feo, Dissy. Y no, no era ninguna trampa, mas bien creo que les hice un favor.

-¡Pues no metas tus tácticas para emparejar otra vez! ¿Quieres? Le harías un gran favor a Equestria- dijo Discord.

-Ah, Dissy. Yo si creo que nos hizo un favor para perder el temor- sonrió Fluttershy, abrazándolo.

-Mmm, sí de cierta forma. Gracias, Artwork- dijo Discord.

\- No hay de qué- dijo la unicornio- ahora, debo irme, les daré privacidad tortolitos.

Artwork se fue saltando al estilo de Pinkie Pie, muy feliz de que su amigo lograra confesar sus sentimientos hacia Fluttershy y ser correspondido.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Ojalá este one-shot les halla hecho reír.**

 **No es parte de ninguno de mis fanfic, les aviso.**

 **Otra cosa, Artwork no es loca (bueno, un poco), pero si se desespera a veces ¿Quién no?**

 **Me inspire un poco en el episodio "Día de los Corazones y los Cascos".**


End file.
